mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Main City Area
Main City Area '''is the main HUB Level in Super Mario 64 Missing Stars. Once you select your save file from the main menu, your adventure starts here. Even though this area is labeled as a city, it is more of a flat grassland with a house or two on it. In fact, the only residents seem to be Mario and Luigi, as you start in front of house. In the morning, there are also a bunch of NCPs around this area which Mario can talk to to get hints about stars and gather information about what the general plot is. The residents also happen to be normal enemies like Goombas, Bob-ombs (along with Bob-omb Buddies), and piranha plants. As Mario collects more stars, Yoshi and Princess Peach will also show up. The surrounding town is a really flat grassland with lots of trees and Mushrooms, and four paths heading to different areas of the city. There is also various construction going on throughout this area, which allows for some platforming to occur. Other than Mario's House, and a small water tank in the corner, there is no real notable landmarks. At night, the village residents retreat, and hostile Bob-Ombs and Goombas come out. When Mario collects all 38 of the missing stars, the plot progresses. Yoshi and Peach will appear outside of Mario's House informing him that a pipe that leads to Bowser has been installed in his house. In this area, there are 6 stars, 1 during the Day, 1 during the Night, and 4 you can get during either. Day Stars and Events '''Star: Catch Goomba Residents have been complaining about tapping noises on the roof of Mario's House. There apparently is a Goomba up there, which acts like a stationary MIPS. Mario must use a nearby tree to get to a higher platform. Then he must long jump onto the roof and grab the Goomba. Unlike MIPS, this is only a one time event. During the night, the roof is devoid of life. Also, since this is a MIPS star, it does not reset the stage, so you can get this while getting red coins. Night Stars and Events Star: Catch Yoshi Mario must catch a scared Yoshi that has one of the shards. Yoshi appears during the night in the grassland to the right of Mario's house. He is running around crazily due to a Star being stuck on his back, and is trying to shake it off. For some reason, Yoshi is always running away from Mario, so Mario must perform a dive into Yoshi for it to drop. Open Cannon There is a platform next to Mario's house which the Bob-Omb Buddy stands on. Mario must climb a near by tree to get enough height to jump onto it. In the morning, there is a sign that says the the Bomb is sleeping. Either Day or Night Stars and Events Star: 8 Red Coins Mario must collect 8 red coins which are scattered throughout the level. The locations are as follows: # Against a wall of Mario's House # On the roof of Mario's House (use the tree next to it to get to a platform then long jump onto it) # On top of the wooden roof-like structure on the ground # On top of a wooden triangle near Mario's House # On a tree in the opposite corner of Mario's House # Under the wooden arch on the main path # On a mushroom that must be reached from a moving platform on the Wooden Arch # On another mushroom on the same path When Mario collects all 8, the star appears on a small mushroom in the middle of the flatland. Star: Water Tank Switch Mario must hit a switch in the water supply building to spawn timed blocks WITH a timed star. First step Mario must take is to lower the water level. There is a small mushroom in the corner across from the water building (opposite of Mario's House), which acts as a water level switch. Since the water is now drained, Mario can use the tree next to the Water Building to fall into it, and then hit the Purple "!" switch. This switch will spawn timed blocks outside the building as wall as one inside which can be used as a step. Mario can also just wall kick using the corners to escape the room. The boxes make a small staircase to the left of the building. Time is quite limited, so do not take your time. Star: Cage Climb Mario must climb on a metal railing to reach the star across from it. Go to the opposite corner from Mario's House and find the platform which leads to the floating metal cage in the sky. Mario must jump on top of this structure using a jump like a side flip and then break the box at the other side. Star: Cannon to the Island After Mario has unlocked the cannon using the Bob-omb Buddy next to Mario's house AT NIGHT, he must use it to launch himself to the island in the sky, which contains a box with the star in it. Get Wing Cap Mario must enter a pipe which is above the stage to get to the Wing Cap palace. Look for the wooden Arch on the main pathway and climb onto it. Mario must then jump on a moving platform to ascend onto some mushrooms. Jump across the mushrooms until you see and elevator platform, which will lead to the pipe where the Wing Cap is located. The Wing Cap level is very simple, consisting of an exit pipe, a switch (when you press it, it will still appear unpressed for some reason), and a box containing a secret star. Enemies (Night Only) * Goomba (Faster and does more damage in this hack) * Bob-omb (not hostile, but if you run into it does major damage) Category:Super Mario 64 Missing Stars Category:Super Mario 64 Missing Stars Location Category:Grassland Category:Music-Mario Kart Category:Music-Mario 64